¿Por qué el?
by Clary Lightsworn
Summary: En medio de todo el conflicto, hay una cosa que preocupa más al pecado del Orgullo que perder contra los demonios. One-shot *Spoilers del manga, para los que no van al dia.


**¿Por qué el?**

 _Pensamientos de Escanor sobre Arturo, ubicado en el capitulo 256 del manga  
_

* * *

 _¿Molesto?_ Eso era un término muy simple para describirlo, se sentía furioso y eso que ni siquiera era el pecado que lo caracterizaba, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

Él era humano, con la bendición de un Dios ¿O más bien maldición? Ya no estaba seguro, después de toda esa palabrería de los Arcángeles; pero seguía siendo humano, con todo y lo que las emociones humanas implicaban.

Sentía fastidio por ese niño ¿Qué más daba si él era el elegido para salvar el mundo? Aun así, no le agradaba, eso era… ¿Envidia? Y no por que pensara que Arturo pudiera llegar a quitarles protagonismo en toda esta guerra, de hecho, debería de pensar en él cómo en un héroe que salvaría Britania, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Su etapa de Power Up con el sol parecía afectarlo más y es que cuando él es solo un hombrecito indefenso y enclenque ese sentimiento se convierte en miedo al rechazo y desasosiego en su pecho, nada más, al fin y al cabo ¿Qué puede hacer si jamás ha dicho sus sentimientos hacia la mujer que ama?

Pero en esta forma, con ese poder fluyendo en sus venas, ese sentimiento se convierte en rabia, rabia hacia sí mismo por no poder expresar lo que siente, pero es más fácil pensar que la culpa la tiene "él", ese maldito mocoso que se roba la atención de su amada.

 _¿Celos?_ ¿Es posible que alguien tan arrogante como él, sienta celos? Obviamente sí, porque eso era la emoción que estaba destruyendo su cordura justo en ese momento.

Todo había comenzado años atrás, a pesar de su separación con los demás pecados, él había escuchado sobre la profecía del rey Baltra, del niño que sería Rey de Camelot y tenía cierta información acerca de que Merlín estaba involucrada en todo ese asunto. Hasta este punto todo estaba bien, podía vivir con la idea de Merlin ayudando al futuro Rey.

No fue hasta que vio de cerca el tipo de relación que ambos llevaban, que ese oscuro sentimiento comenzó a crecer en su pecho.

La forma en la que ambos se miraban, no es la forma en la que Ban mira Elaine, con ojos de amor y a la vez de culpa por haberla hecho sufrir por él; no dela forma en la que King mira a Diane, con cierta timidez de niño que aún tiene inseguridad por perderla nuevamente; definitivamente tampoco era como el Capitán ve a Elizabeth, cuando no está siendo un pervertido claro está, ambos comparten esa confianza, esa complicidad en sus gestos, esa sensación de que ambos son el pilar del otro. En este caso era diferente, Arturo miraba a Merlin con mucha admiración, obviamente esta dispuesto a sacrificarse con tal de salvarla, sentimiento que aunque le doliera admitir, compartía con ese mocoso.

Al principio no le dio importancia a todo eso, los alumnos siempre admiran a sus maestros, en especial si son tan talentosos como Merlin. Y que más daba si el interés del muchacho fuera más que el académico, el mismo había estado enamorado de la hechicera por años y hasta allí todo seguía estando bien, un amor platónico no correspondido, por parte de un adolescente que un día crecería y podía cambiar sus gustos, olvidar ese amor infantil y seguir con su vida.

Pero luego vinieron ciertos elementos que no podía pasar por alto y no de parte del muchacho y quizás eso era lo que más lo carcomía por dentro. Porque si hubieran sido por parte suya, él quizás hubiera tenido el valor necesario de ir un día, en pleno medio día y decirle: _"Quiero que te alejes de Merlin, ella no es para ti"_ o algo así de heroico. Pero se sentía totalmente atado al ver que era ella quien mostraba el mayor interés.

 _¿Frustrante?_ Ese era un buen término.

Ser el hombre más fuerte del mundo, pero sentirse tan insignificante, tan impotente de hacer algo cuando se trataba de sentimientos.

 **"Meliodas, por favor, no puedo perderlo"**

Esa frase, esa bendita frase y todo lo que implicaba. El haber arriesgado su vida buscándolo en Camelot, el haber sido herida por Zeldris y no decirle a nadie, el hablar en secreto con Meliodas. Todo eso era demasiado, aunque si el tuviera esa confianza con Merlín hubiera dolido mucho más escuchar esas palabras dirigidas hacia él.

 _"Protégelo, porque yo lo am…"_

Un golpe hacia la pared, mientras trata de alejar ese pensamiento y las imágenes de pesadillas que vienen a él. Sabía que era egoísta, en un momento donde su capitán está luchando por salvar al reino y a la mujer que ama, en un momento en que todo está patas arriba y pueden ser atacados por demonios, su mayor preocupación es escuchar esas palabras de la boca de la hechicera.

 _"Amo a Arturo"_

Eso dolería más que cualquier golpe, que ser atravesado por Zeldris, que recibir el Full Counter de Meliodas. Eso lo destruiría y lo peor es que cada vez contemplaba más la posibilidad.

Verla arriesgar su vida nuevamente para rescatar a ese mocoso, ver esa mirada de desdén que le provoco su comentario, verla llegar cargando a Arturo herido por culpa de los Mandamientos y ver la desesperación en su rostro cuando el rubio había clavado la espada legendaria en su cuerpo.

 **-¿Qué diablos te pasa grandote?-** Pregunta King al ver la grieta en la pared.

 **\- Perdón, un insecto-** le explica tratando de no perder la compostura- **Sabes… ¿Cómo está todo?**

 **\- Arturo se pondrá bien-** responde el Rey hada- **Elizabeth está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.**

 **\- Es bueno oírlo- r** eplica con un nudo en la garganta.

 _¿Por qué el?_ Se cuestiona mentalmente

 _¿Cómo se conoció con Merlín? ¿Sabrá o no sabrá todas las expectativa que Merlín tiene puestas sobre él? ¿Ella lo ve como un alumno o como algo más? ¿El siente algo más por ella que admiración y respeto como maestra? ¿Ella corresponde esos sentimientos? ¿Se han besado alguna vez?_... Pasan mucho tiempo solos en Camelot _¿Compartirán habitación…? ¿La ha visto desnuda…? ¿Ellos…?_

 **-Maldita sea-** exclamo por bajo mientras se abofetea mentalmente por el rumbo que toman sus pensamientos- **Necesito salir a caminar, estaré afuera, pero llámenme si pasa algo-** le dice dejando a un confundido King, quien prefiere no hacer preguntas que puedan desatar la furia del León.

 **\- Claro, tomate un descanso-** agrega el Rey hada quien se dirige hacia donde se encuentra Diana.

Los ojos de Escanor se clavan en el sol, mientras sacude su cabeza alejando todas esas ideas tontas, excepto una, la más importante que suele rondar su mente.

 _¿Por qué él?_


End file.
